bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Meeting of Exiles: Ryuuka Injiki vs. Ray Martinez
Ryuuka Injiki, former Lieutenant of the Seireitei 11th Division, as well as the man who serviced under former captain Masaru Fujibayashi, was taking up his old profession once again. In the dark of night, where the world was seemingly asleep, there were several Hollows on the prowl, of Adjuchas-class and hunting for souls to consume. In a state of insomnia, he had been wandering the Human Realm for quite some time, until he saw the creatures hunting. Normally, he'd let them be, not of Shinigami status anymore. But when they turned their sights towards him, there was no other choice. He'd have to take up his blade tonight. Without hesitation, he had unsheathed his sword and moved in to slaughter the creatures. There were countless hordes of them ready to feed on his power, but he had a strong will and strength to match. One by one, and in seconds, their numbers were being cut down as easily as a knife would cut through butter. Such was the skill of an 11th Division member; to display such brute, aggresive force, and yet bloom such beauty out of a massacre was their talent. These Hollows had picked the wrong prey to attack this night. Now they would pay. On the other side of the city Kaworu, Former Captain of the Seireitei 5th Divison, had noticed the change in the air and knew that a familiar presence was there hunting on the Hollows that were lurking around in the shadow's. Then like a lion hunting it's prey he goes to find why this being is hunting his prey. Now the fun begins. As he was killing the last of the Hollows, Ryuka immediately felt another spiritual pressure come to him, and he lowered his sword for a moment, normally stoic eyes widening slightly. The Hollows that were attacking him were starting to back off immediately, clearly intimidated by the might that the former 11th Division member was displaying. They wouldn't attack him... for now. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, feeling the power coming closer and closer to his location. Who was it? Surely not an Arrancar come to help its comrades.... it was far too Shinigami-like.... All that could be seen and heard through the streets were the rustiling of the leaves and the shadows moving from place to place as something was coming closer and closer to the confused Ryuka before even He started to see those shadows moving. The being had stopped for a moment on top of a house as it looked up at him with intrested in it's eyes but in a flash all that could be heard were the screams of the hollows being destroyed. He turned his head to find that the stranger was right behind him holding the hollows face as it gripped it and snapped it's neck like a twig. "You........ were touching My prey" "Oh, really?" Unimpressed by the man's worse, Ryuka lowered his sword to his side, not bothering to turn towards the man as he spoke. Though, his speed was that of an expert's.... he could safely acknowledge that. "Then how come I'' had to kill them off?" He asked in his dry voice, yet it held a bit of humor and sarcasm in it. "You need to keep a better eye on your ''prey, if that's the case...." In one quick motion Kaworu had shunpo'd towards the man with killing intent without even looking towards him before he drew his sword and held it towards the mans neck without even turning his head either. While behind the man, he smiled in the shadows."Listen well boy, you have no idea who i am or my power." He said pushing the sharp end of his blade closer to his neck making him bleed. Ryuka winced, as warm blood ran down his neck and stained the cold steel. But he didn't let himself falter; such fear tactics would get this man nowhere but the raise of a sword right back at him. "The same goes for you, old man...." He said calmly, looking down at the blade at his neck. "By the power you're displaying to me right now, I'm taking it you are, or at least were, a Captain.... right?" His eyes looked over his shoulder, and his head turned towards his assailant as much as he could with the blade at his throat. Kaworu turned his eyes and looked at the person and smiled, then took the blade off of his neck and walked forward a bit while talking. "I must say, you are the second person to not faltar to my blade, there's something familiar about you." He said while looking at the moon before he turned completely and looked at the man, "Something that reminds me of a friend of mine." He said smiling with anticipation at the man. "But since you took my prey, I will take your head!". With himself free, Ryuka allowed himself to turn around, a small smile gracing his features. "Go for it." He encouraged lightly, while hopping back to give his opponent and himself some distance. He would put forth enough effort just to keep this man on his toes. "Surely, you must be better than the Hollows...." Speed... excellent reiatsu... as well as a good personality. Oh, yes... this would definitely be a challenge! "Haha, boy you have alot to learn." Kaworu smiled at the cockiness of his opponent then started to Shunpo around him, leaving replicas of himself almost everywhere, then suddenly after he stopped as replicas of him were all over with their swords out then Kaworu focused and pointed his sword towards his opponent."Sokudo Danmak", in a flash the replicas were all over as they went for the attack on the opponent. "Not bad...." Ryuuka applauded, interested in the use of Shunpo. His own sword lifted up in order to meet with his opponent's. With a kick of his own Shunpo, he vanished before he could be impaled, and was behind Kaworu within a heart-beat. Without stopping himself, he allowed his blade to swing in a horizontal strike towards the exposed back. Though he was only using one hand to power it, there was still plenty of strength behind the blow, signaling his physical training as an 11th Division. The air even seemed to be cut by the cutting edge of the blade itself. Kaworu smiles and just lifts his finger to block the attack before he elbowed his opponent in the gut and send him skidding. "Like i told you boy, you shouldn't underestimate me." He said as he turned around to look at his opponent. Ryuka's eyes widened as he skidded back. He leaned over, stunned by the pain in his gut, but otherwise he held up. "I'm not..." He insisted in a glib manner, raising himself up to look back at his opponent. "It'd be disrespectful not to give it your all in a fight, and that's just what I intend to do." With that, he settled back into a defensive stance, this time with two hands gripped onto the handle of his katana. If he could stop the attack with just one finger, then he must've possessed good strength, too. Kaworu just looked at the person in front of him and was sighed in disapointment,"You are hardly worth the effert but very well, i won't hold back." He said as he gripped his sword and lunged forward with the wind being split apart and nothing pushing him back as he swung his sword towards him. "You shouldn't underestimate me, either." The chiding voice was followed by a simple side-step of the strike, but with enough distance to keep himself at arm's reach. Without hesitation, he reached out and grabbed Kaworu by the face, raised him up off of his feet, and slammed him into the ground with brute force. The strength was enough to cause an imprint on the ground, and several cracks to form in the earth. Removing his hand, he went into a Shunpo that carried him high into the air. Like a missile, he descended, sword swinging down in a vertical strike. If Kaworu tried to block with his bare hands, his arm would be torn to shreds. Kaworu shunpo to the side of the rubble and avoided the attack, then procceded to shunpo all around again to make the replicas as they stood all over in mid air, then focuses his energy on the opponent then again all the replicas went towards him again. "This attack's getting old pretty quickly..." Ryuka chided him, raising his sword up and leveling it at the clones. Then, with a coordination of swift strikes, he ran his blade through their midsections. Each one of them dispelled within one hit, leaving only the real one behind. "Don't disappoint me, pal..." He added, raising his eyes towards the airborne Kaworu. Kaworu then looks down and makes eye contact as he looked at the boy wondering to himself how was he able to defend against that barrage. Then he focused his energy on his blade and out of nowhere four energy lions appeared out of nowhere and stood around him. "Sick him" Then the four lions charged forward towards the him. "H...hey, that's not fair!" Ryuka said, slight distress in his words. Immediately, he took towards the air, the only place he could go to without being torn apart by the summoned monsters. It would be tough trying to hold them off and fight the man at the same time... so he needed to think quickly about this. Otherwise, he would be killed for sure. Kaworu looked at him then commanded his lions to attack him as they went towards him with incrediable speed. He needed to think fast. Abruptly, Ryuka spun around in a pivot, sword swinging around with him in two hands. The cutting edge sliced through the head of one of the lions. The reiatsu that had been used to sharpen the blade dispelled the energy, disrupting the make-up of its body completely. Then, Ryuka used a brief burst of Shunpo in order to side-step another attack, cutting down that lion in the same manner. He kept himself concentrated on them, keeping the occasional eye on their commander. Two strikes, three targets left. Kaworu was smiling at his prey's attempts to kill them, though he succeded in killing one of them. He did not notice that the lion had secretly scratch him already on his leg invisibly, Kaworu then Shunpo'd towards Ryuka with his full speed instantly dissapearing. Ryuka's eyes narrowed at the sound of the '' Shunpo'' going off behind him. Taking one hand off of his sword, he reached behind him, intercepting the blade with a swift catch of the katana. With his other hand, he swung his blade to kill yet another lion. "That's a little underhanded..." He stated calmly. "Attacking me when I'm distracted.... didn't I tell you not to disappoint me, pal?" There were now only two targets left; the man, and the surviving lion. Promptly, the former Lieutenant let go of Kaworu's blade and Shunpoed away again, just enough for his field of vision to cross the two opponents. However, he winced a little at the sharp pain that came through his leg, eyes drifting down for a minute. Through his hakama, he could see red staining the cloth. "Damn.... guess one of the bastards got me..."' He thought, smiling a little. "Very impressive." Kaworu started laughing with joy in his heart,"I'm impressed boy, it's been decades since someone gave me a challenge." He said then summoned two more lions to his side, but then commanded to go to his opponent and run around him as they combined to make a dome of energy trapping his opponent then commanded his final lion to go into his sword as he focused the energy into one giant attack. It was time to attack with power. It seemed that these lions were meant to trap him, not damage him directly. From outside of the barrier, Ryuka couldd sense his enemy building up spiritual pressure... a whole lot of it. A resolute look filled his eyes, as he switched from a one-handed stance to a two-handed stance once more, blade leveled at where his opponent would be in front of him. He clsoed his eyes, a blue glow surrounding his body as he summoned his own spiritual energy to his aid. It was the thing that allowed him to counter such attacks without having to release his Zanpakuto. Kendo. Kaworu sensed the energy building and smiled, he decided to test his power so he raised his spiritual pressure high then concentrated it into his sword as he swung it and released the lion inisde his sword that dashed forward with fast killing intent. Ryuka raised his sword over his head, waiting patiently as he felt the lion approach. He could feel the murderous intent, but all it did was make the adrenaline within his body pump even faster. The range wouldn't be enough to reach his opponent... but it would be enough to fight off the attack made on his person. He closed his eyes, feeling his enemy's attack come closer and closer to him.... until it burst through the dome, ready to tear his body to shreds. He swung down. Kaworu sees the dome explode and dispurce, after the smoke cleared he saw Ryuka just standing there, he sheath his sword and started laughing in a comidic way as he went forward and extended his hand for a truce,"Great fight, let's call it a truce." He asked. Indeed, Ryuka was surprised for a moment. Then, he performed a Shunpo to re-appear in front of the man, using his free hand to shake hands with Kaworu. "Fine by me..." He stated calmly, nodding in acknowledgement. "Ryuka Injiki, former Lieutenant of the 11th Division... I got caught up in the fight to say it right away...." "Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryūsai, former captain of 5th Division, but in here everyone calls me Ray Martinez." he replied shaking his hand then looking at him with wonder,"Why are you here, i figured the Soul Society would change for the better." Ryuka half-lidded his eyes. "What do you mean by that?" He questioned dryly. "Soul Society has always been as it has. Though, the Seireitei had to recover after the casualties of the Winter War..." Kaworu turned and looked up at the moon," Sorry i meant something else, how is my father did he survive the war?" He asked. Immediately, Ryuka twisted his sword around, sliding it in its sheath. "I donno..." He said casually, raising his arms in a light shrug. "As powerful as he is, I think he did. I'm not in the Seireitei anymore, so I don't exactly keep tabs on the Gotei 13 anymore. I was out here 'cause I couldn't sleep..." He made sure to add his reasons for being here, since he hadn't answered before. Kaworu turned his head and looked at Ryuka with a normal stare,"Why did you leave the Seireitei, and who is your captain?" He asked as he rubbed his neck and turned his body to look straight at him. Folding his arms within his leaves, Ryuka told the straight truth. "I left the Seireitei because I didn't want to serve under a captain different from Masaru Fujibayashi." He explained, smiling a little. "He taught me a lot of things, philosophies, and the code of the 11th Division. I owe him a lot for the knowledge he gave me, as well as the power he helped me unlock. Too bad I don't know where the guy is now... I would've thanked him personally." The smile faded, and he gave his own look of curiosity towards Kaworu. "What about you?" Kaworu eyes changed from normal to emotionless,"I learned something, something horrible that can cause the entire universe to be eradicated but only I know this secret and the Seireitei would not take my warning so i left to make sure no one would ever know this truth." He said with no emotion at all in his words as he looked up to the stars and clutched his hands into fists. "....and what exactly is this threat?" The Injiki himself sounded skeptical at the question, and he cocked an eyebrow at the man. Kaworu looks with a dissapointed stare and sighs,"Listen, I can't tell anyone this threat but there are people trying to get this secret out of me and they will hunt me dowm.: He replied looking out into the distance of the city. The Injiki closed his eyes, raising his hand up in a gesture of dismissal. "Fine by me. Whatever this is... it seems to be none of my business." He said in a glib manner. "For now, I'll let ya be. But it was nice knowing you.... farewell, Yamamoto-san." With that, he kicked into an impressive Flash Step to retreat from the area, leaving Kaworu alone for the moment. Kaworu kept looking at the city as Ruka left him alone and decided that he would a great help to him when the time came to battle. It's just the beginning.